


cherri cola doesn't know what a penguin is

by peachmilk_tea



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Halloween decorating, Slice of Life, happy halloween! i love found family, newsie and cherri chaotic siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: “I mean, it looks nice.” He paused, “but what the fuck are you supposed to be?”“A penguin,” she said, frowning a bit. “Is it really that bad?”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	cherri cola doesn't know what a penguin is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highwaytune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/gifts).



> this was written for the killjoy halloween gift exchange! 
> 
> cyrus, I hope you like it :) 
> 
> \---  
> cherri cola- he/him  
> newsagogo- she/her  
> show pony- ae/em  
> dr death defying- he/him

It was sometime early on halloween morning, and Cherri was hunched over his journal, writing out some ideas for pieces before they escaped his brain. No one is usually up at this hour beside him, so he was surprised when he heard shuffling from the hallway. 

“Cherri!” Newsie exclaimed loudly, entering the living area with a viscous grin on her face.

From the couch, he raised an eyebrow at her. He could only see half of her, but the half he could see was dressed in black and white, accompanied by bright orange makeup and her biggest platform boots. And, of course, an ungodly amount of glitter, courtesy of Pony. He wasn't sure what she was going for, but she looked nice nonetheless. 

“Look! What’d’ya think?” She gave a little twirl, skirt flaring and glitter speckling the floor. That was going to be a bitch to clean later. 

“I mean, it looks nice.” He paused, “but what the fuck are you supposed to be?” 

“A penguin,” she said, frowning a bit. “Is it really that bad?”

He didn’t answer her question, still trying to come up with any frame of reference for a penguin, and to no avail. “A what?” 

“A penguin,” she repeated, “Y’know, the birds that live in the arctic?” 

He scrunched his eyebrows together, still confused. “No, I- Are they real?” 

She was barely holding back laughter at this point, finding this hilarious. She was stunned that her brother, Cherri “wise beyond his years” Cola, didn’t know what a fucking penguin was. 

“Of course they’re real!.” She bounded over to his spot on the couch and plopped next to him, dramatically throwing herself down in her usual fashion. 

He gave her a dubious glance. 

She rolled her eyes, “Okay well they _were_ real, at one point. Pone was tellin’ be about them. Ae found a book all about flightless birds.” He was still skeptical, but decided it was in his best interest to keep that to himself. 

“But whatever, we need to start decorating,” Newsie hopped up from the couch with a gleam in her eyes. “Plus, you haven’t even got your costume on yet,” she said, pouting at him. 

Truthfully, he hadn’t even planned to dress up this year, citing his usual lack of halloween spirit, but for some reason he’d let newsie and Pony drag him to tommy’s and made him pick something out. He’d ended up going with a pirate outfit, which surprisingly, he didn’ hate that much. 

“It's halloween, fucker, be more excited.” She lightly poked at his arm, trying to pester him into excitement. He huffed in mock annoyance at her antics, but eventually let himself be pulled up and dragged over to the other side of the station. 

Cherri opened the storage closet, and Newsie attempted to reach the box labelled “Haloweeen”. Even with her platforms on, she barely reached the top shelf, and it was quite a site to see her try to get there. Eventually she gave up and turned to Cherri, and he already knew exactly what she was gonna attempt. 

Before she could take a step towards climbing the shelf, Cherri blocked her. “Just let me get it,” he said, laughing when he saw her face scrunch up. “Shortie,” he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. 

“Fucker!” She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling a little. He checked her hip lightly before reaching up to grab the box. As soon as he grabbed a hold of it, he felt Newsie scramble up his back, with a mischievous grin presumably plastered on her face. With the sudden unexpected person on his back, he lost his balance, causing them to tip over. 

“Oof,” Newsie cried, followed by a giggle. “Looks like a ghost must’ve knocked down the decorations,” she grinned at him, her face written with fake innocence. 

He shook his head at her, dusting himself off before standing back up. He gathered the contents of the box that had spilled out, and piled them back in. There was no point for that really, but they didn’t need to make the floor even more cluttered than it already was. 

Newsie quickly snatched up some decorations from the box. “C’mon, let’s get started!” He followed her lead, putting stuff where she claimed it would “make the Witch happy,” and he wasn’t one to argue with that logic. 

Before they knew it, the room was decked with purple and orange garland, hand sewn flags depicting ghosts and ghouls, and of course, the _biggest_ fake pumpkin known to man. The paint and design had been worn away with the passage of time, and there were so many dents in it that it started to become deforemed, but it was a station-halloween staple. It was sat square in the middle of the floor, and honestly it was kind of a nuisance- and definitely a hazard, but it was festive nonetheless.

Cherri vividly remembered when they’d first found that thing, in the back of Tommy’s, still bright and colorful, ornate patterns carefully put on to it. The moment Newsie had seen it, she picked it up and refused to put it down until they were back at the station. 

Newsie’s shrieking laughter pulled him out of his thoughts; At some point Pony had joined them, and subsequently shoved a handful of decorative spiders into the back of Newsie’s jacket, cackling wildly as ae did. 

While he watched the scene unfold, Dr. D came up behind him, startling him when he spoke. 

“Having fun?” He glanced around the station. “Like what you’ve done with the place,” he said, grinning at them. “I see the pumpkin has made a return. Could’ve sworn it fell apart last year.” He chuckled lightly before making his way to the decorations bin, rifling through what was left. He picked up some string lights, and moved to hang them above the photo wall. That was always his favorite spot to decorate. 

As Cherri looked around the room, admiring their handiwork, he felt his heart swell a little. Halloween was never his thing, too much reminder of what he’d lost, but seeing his family come together made something in his chest tight with pride. Maybe halloween wasn’t so bad.

  
  



End file.
